Honjou Masayuki (Light Novel)
Summary Honjou Masayuki is a Japanese Otherworlder who is known as the "Chosen Hero". Although Masayuki had never once proclaimed himself a Hero, for some odd reason, people he encountered just started referring to him as such. It hasn’t even been a year since he first appeared in this world, just out of the blue, yet the name Masayuki was now renowned throughout the Western Nations. He’s become a celebrity known to all. He got acquainted with Demon Lord Rimuru during the Tempest Tournament and later got employed by him as an advisor for the Labyrinth's structure and a mediator with the adventurers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Chosen One Name: Honjou Masayuki, The Shining Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Otherworlder Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Automatic Translation (Chosen One can translate language automatically), Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Chosen One boosts Masayuki and also his companion's luck causing their attacks to be critical all the time and also increase their dodge chance), Empathic Manipulation and Social Influencing (Chosen One enables Masayuki to have high charisma and has the ability to induce suggestive ideas on the surrounding crowd viewing him in a positive light on every action he does despite his intent), Fate Manipulation (Chosen One manifested itself from Masayuki’s wish to become a hero. However, it was now ignoring his personal will, ferociously pushing Masayuki down the path to a hero), Fear Negation (Chosen One negates any sense of fear and replace them with courage) |-|Resistances=Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require strong souls to possess them) Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with Chosen One (Chosen One enables him to deal critical damage which enables him to defeat Jinrai, a B-rank class adventurer, with a headbutt in one blow) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with Chosen One Durability: Human level, Chosen One makes him extremely hard to kill Stamina: Average. His light rapier have the ability to reduce fatigue Range: Standard Melee range Standard Equipment: A light rapier Intelligence: Masayuki, in the original world, was a top student in a famous school known for its high graduation rate. His experience in the current world has been very rough for him but he also got used in bluffing his way out of the fight such as his match against Gozer where he managed to convince him in stopping the match which lets Masayuki proceed to the final round in the tournament Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unique Skill *'Chosen One' **'Hero's Haki:' A Skill that Dwarf King Gazel also possesses. It's an aura that only heroes are capable of exuding. Opponents who are weaker than them would be rendered motionless under the imposing aura. It is a Skill that responds to only the Skill holder, a special aura of sorts. **'Hero’s Blessing:' User experiences a great boost to his luck stat. Even a normal attack will become a critical strike. This effect is also applied to party members. In addition, onlookers will remember all actions committed by the user (Chosen One), in a positive light. Its power is astounding. **'Hero's Charisma:' Onlookers who witness the actions of the hero will be inspired. Any sense of fear will be replaced by courage. In the end they will be filled with confidence to fight alongside the user. Another effect is that anyone who the hero defeats will automatically become a follower, barring death of course. This effect also applies to sentient monsters. **'Heroic Action:' The first step to becoming a hero. The user will become a role model for his companions and will eventually earn the praise of everyone around him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Internet Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users